Emerald Cherry Blossoms
by LadyDream3512
Summary: AU.OOC-ness. She loves Yuki.She was sure of it,but--why did her feelings became jumbled up when a certain Uchiha Sasuke came to her life?


**Title: **_Emerald Cherry Blossoms_

**Pairings: **SasuSakuOC, InoSai, NaruHina, TenNeji, TemShika…  
**Standard disclaimer applied**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PART 1**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari" Ino gasped. "You're crushing my spleen!"

"I don't care!" Temari said "Just stay away from _my_ Shikamaru or Kami-sama, I swear Ino…" she trailed off dangerously.

"Bite me!" Ino choked out.

"I got him first!"

"I saw him first!"

"We'll… I was born first"

"Temari---!"

And so the attempt to kill each other continues.

"I swear," TenTen said as she watched the two blondes strangle each other "Sometimes I wonder why one of them isn't dead yet…"

Hinata nodded her head vigorously "So violent" She shuddered delicately

I grinned at them "That's Temari and Ino for you" I said, slipping on my shades as I looked towards the horizon.

We were spending our vacation on an _un_popular beach because our boyfriends were a well-known band so it was pretty hard to have some peace and quiet if everyone was screaming for an autograph. But the Shinobiwas planning to have their next gig here as a thank-you gift for the manager for keeping his mouth shut that they---and we--- were here.

After a few minutes, Temari and Ino came to the table looking rugged and gasping for air.

"Hey war freaks." I greeted them with a smirk. "Who won the headlock fight?" Ino frowned while Temari smirked and said, "Me of course."

We all snickered, except for Ino, who frowned because of her loss, and Hinata. "I wish you guys wouldn't fight like that." She murmured. "Someone might get hurt for real next time." See, Hinata doesn't really like violence you see, see always acts like the mediator when someone gets into a fight.

Hyuga Hinata has a dark blue hair and light lavender eyes with creamy complexion. It suited her soft personality. Sabaku no Temari and Tamura(1) TenTen were the same—being a year older than the rest of us and having that tough exterior (I personally think they're a Tsundere…Don't tell then I said that.) TenTen has brown hair in two buns while Temari has a dirty-blonde hair in form of four ponytails. Yamanaka Ino is the cheerleader type; you know, slightly bitchy and blunt, blonde and blue-eyed, fashionista.

These four, unique and very cool girls are my best friends.

And I'm Haruno Sakura. I have green eyes and pink hair (and yes, it's natural.) I'm not sure if I'm like Ino or TenTen but I'm definitely not like Hinata. I don't have that quiet dementor that qualifies me as a soft-spoken lady. I fiercely care for my friends—all of us are— and I'm generally a happy-go-lucky person.

We all just turned nineteen (well, except for Temari and TenTen, of course) so we all decided to celebrate here.

"Don't be so negative Hinata." Ino grinned, obviously over her defeat. "Anyway, where's the food?"

"It's with the guys."

I whirled my head around at the sound of that voice, and my face broke into a smirk when I saw him. I took off my shades to stare—coughooglecough—at him more properly.

In far distance, his hair would look violet, but in reality, it was really dark blue. His eyes were purple with flecks of blue and he was wearing surfboard shorts so his pale and glorious body was for the world to see.

"Hi Yuki/-san!" The girls behind me greeted

"Yo!"

"Yuki" I breathed.

"Hey Saku," He rumpled my hair affectionately. "Did you miss me?"

I nodded, burying my head to his neck. "Very."

He laughed. "That's good." He replied. "Because I miss you too."

I smiled at him. He grinned back, staring at me. Then Temari asked a question which he immediately answered, my smile which quickly turned to frown when I noticed the look Ino was giving Yuki with---like how our friend Chouji looks at his barbeque-flavored chips---I immediately narrowed my eyes at her which she noticed and awkwardly smiled and mouthed 'sorry'

"Who's bringing the food?" TenTen demanded

"I'm not sure." Yuki answered, "But I'm pretty sure I saw Naruto holding everything."

We all groaned.

"Great." Temari muttered. "Now we're destined for starvation."

"Why'd you give it to **HIM**?" Ino wailed. "You know how he eats everything in sight!"

Hinata shook her head. "Not good." Was all she said.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a pig!" We heard him exclaim

We all turned around to see Naruto grinning at us. With him were Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hn." Neji said. "They DO have a point Uzumaki."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. You're very troublesome when it comes to eating."

Naruto scowled. "Very funny. Can we please eat now?"

So we all settled in and started to eat.

"Hey Naruto," I said. "Did you find any replacements?"

You see, two of Shinobi's band mates quit (for what Kami-sama knows) so we needed to find more recruits who can fit the bill.

He nodded eagerly, "Two friends of mine. They're to come later this evening, so you guys won't be seeing them until tomorrow morning."

"TWO friends?" Ino asked, interestedly. I smirked. Ino was such a flirt. "Who are they?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke and Sai Uchiha. I'm pretty sure they can carry the band's image since they were already popular in their school to begin with."

"So they're hot?"

We all chuckled. "Kami-sama, Ino." I said "Be more of a slut, why don't you(2)?"

She flipped her blond hair back primly. "We'll don't blame me forehead!" She answered. "I mean, You have Yuki, Hinata has Naruto, TenTen and Neji, Temari and Shika-kun" She finished with a wink at the guy which resulted to a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru and a growl from Temari, probably means 'back off!'. Ino just made a 'shooing' motion with her hands as if to shoo the hostility away.

I shook my head. Seriously. I don't know how Ino became my best friend.

Yuki glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. We should go Sakura."

I nodded. "All right." I turned to the others. "See you guys tomorrow."

I tugged on Yuki's hand so we can go and leave.

We were quiet on the way to the villa and the silence got me thinking about a certain conversation with my friends…

---

_It was on the first day here on the beach…_

"_What do you mean you aren't sharing the villa with him?" TenTen demanded._

"_Yeah Sakura." Temari looked at me curiously. "Why not?"_

"_Well." I was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "I just don't want to share a room with him."_

_There was a dumbfounded silence in the room_

"_Oh. My. Freakin'. Gawd." Ino breathe, breaking the silence._

_I glanced at her awkwardly. "What?" I mumbled._

_She ignored the question and asked me another one instead. "Have you ever had sex with him, Sakura?"_

"_Ino!" Hinata reprimanded while I blushed._

"_What?" She said defensively. "Everyone's thinking it."_

"_It's none of our business if she done it or not."_

"_When it comes to my friends, __EVERTHING__'s my business."_

_I sighed. "As a matter of fact, no. We haven't done it."_

_They all stared at me. Dumbfounded silence again._

_I shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I don't love Yuki." I said_

_But since they were still all staring at me, I added, "Right?"_

_Thankfully Ino saved my butt. "Look, since Yuki's Sakura's boyfriend I guess they can do whatever the hell they want."_

_Temari shook her head. "Whatever." She mumbled. "I still think there's something wrong."_

_TenTen just shrugged and went back to watching TV with Temari while Hinata went back to the kitchen to cook._

_Ino glanced at me and mouthed, "You owe me."_

---

"Sakura?" Yuki's voice brought me back to the present.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

He looked amused. "Didn't you hear me? I said we're here."

"Oh. Right." I smiled "Thanks for walking me here, Yuki."

He lifted his hand from our hands, which was intertwined, and rumpled my hair. "Anything for my sweet cherry." He said. He kissed me and went, "Goodnight, Sakura. See you tomorrow."

I hugged him one last time. "Night Yuki."

He waved and walked away.

I stared at his back until he was gone from my sight then, instead of going in my villa, I sat outside the door and looked up the sky.

There's never been much stars in the city because of all the lights. But out here, it's like I'm looking at the Milky Way. Which is actually pretty cool. In fact, I go out here every night just to look out the stars.

Except I couldn't really appreciate the stars right now since I'm deep in thought.

Okay. To be honest, I think Temari might be a little…

Right.

It's just…I never really get the feeling where I want to rip Yuki's clothes off. Never.

I know! It's terrible. I mean, I have a perfectly hot, sweet, chivalrious, and cheerful boyfriend…

…Who can never turn me THAT on.

And believe me, I've tried different ways to get THAT feeling.

But nothing would work.

And, okay, I've been with Yuki for a little two years now and you would think the lack of turning me on should mean something, like a sign. But I can't break up with Yuki. I just can't. Because I love him. And he's nice.

So I just learned to deal with my situation.

"Hey you." The velvet voice said deep and cool.

I looked up. Suddenly I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn.

Because he was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. It wasn't so dark that I couldn't see his face. The moon was full so I could see his profile clearly.

The guy had pale, flawless skin and dark midnight hair with tinges of blue, and I'm pretty sure he has black eyes, but it was hard to tell in the dark. He was probably over 5'8 or something feet tall and has this totally lean body.

He was Hot.

His companion behind him snickered---who I could see had a resemblance of the hot guy. The one who laughed looked a little older.

"Man." He said. "Can't believe you scared her already." The hot guy ignored him and said to me, "Get out of the way."

I frowned. I should've known, I suppose that his good looks had to match his obviously bad attitude. "You could say excuse me you know." I answered back

He stared at me one moment and then raised an eyebrow. "There wouldn't be any point since I said 'get out of the way', wouldn't there?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Wow. What a jackass.

But since I'm practically a young adult, I'll act gracious and humble.

**NOT.**

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Hey buddy, maybe you should treat people a little more with respect. Especially if you don't know them!"

"Hn."

"Okay!" His older companion intervened. "We'll be on our way now. Sorry to cause you trouble. Goodnight!"

He dragged away his rude but _**(hot)**_ friend, who was still staring at me by the way and ran off.

I sighed. Thanks to that guy, my nights been completely ruined.

I just hope tomorrow would be better.

= * = * = * = * =

"Pass the butter please." I said

"Here ya go billboard brow," Ino said "Thanks pig" I muttered

I took my bread knife and spread the butter over my pancakes, then I drowned it with maple syrup. After taking one bite, I ate more quickly. It was delicious. Hinata was really a great cook.

When she finished cooking all the pancake mix, she sat down with us, looking flushed and pretty.

"I almost forgot," She said "Where's Naruto-kun?"

I drank my orange juice as Yuki spoke "He said he was going to get Sasuke and Sai so we'd get to know them." Yuki answered "But that was over 30 minutes ago. I would have thought they'd be back by now."

The door opened with a bang and Naruto's loud voice rang around the room "We're here now!" Naruto said.

I looked at his direction, smiling. " Hey Naruto…" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

Because beside him were the two guys I saw last night.

"Guys!I like to introduce to you my best friend Uchiha 'll be the lead vocalist and playing the lead guitar."Naruto said cheerfully.

"." Sasuke—the rude one— pointed to his comapanion…who by the way is smiling---which is so fake.

"…And his bastard if a brother Uchiha Sai…"He added through gritted teeth.

"…Dickless…"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN BASTARD!" Naruto said jumping towards Sai, who sidestepped to avoid the incoming blonde.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked at the group---But it felt like he was looking at me---with his penetrating gaze. "Nice to meet you."

And that was when I started choking on my orange juice.

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Please don't kill me!*hides* It was just trying one and I tried to type something for my birthday…

So Birthday to me :D

And may I remind you guys dead authors can't write?

_Riiiight._

Then back to business…I promise to finish this chapter last September …but then I got lazy and school (Gawd, how I hate school…Why can' we just bomb the board of education to deal with it!?)

(1) I got TenTen's last name from her _seiyū_ who by the way is Yukari Tamura.

(2) I don't hate Ino. _really_. It's just that she and Sakura are just teasing each other.

I (don't) expect you guys to review, but hey, if you did you got me happy! :D


End file.
